Toono Rena
Toono Rena ist eine der Cures aus Secret Pretty Cure. Sie hat einen aufgeweckten Charakter und mag grundsätzlich jeden. Ihre Cure-Form ist Cure Dawn. Hintergrund Persönlichkeit Rena ist ein fröhliches Mädchen, das dauernd grinst und ständig am reden ist. Vor allem wenn sie sich über etwas freut redet sie ohne Punkt und Komma. Sie versucht, immer in allem und jedem etwas Gutes zu sehen und mag grundsätzlich erst einmal jeden. Außerdem liebt Rena alles Niedliche und Süßigkeiten. Trotzdem hat Rena auch eine sturen Kopf in den sie ich von niemandem rein reden lässt. Gerade weil sie immer so übertrieben gut drauf ist und ständig ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste redet, sehen ihre meisten Klassenkameraden sie als pinken, nerv tötenden Glitzerflummi und gehen ihr teilweise sogar aus dem Weg. Rena scheint das überhaupt nicht wahr zu nehmen und wenn doch, interessiert es sie nicht. In der Schule ist Rena eine der Besten aus der Klasse. Einde Tatsache, die eigentlich verwunderlich ist, da Rena meistens den gesamten Unterricht verschläft. Die einzige Fach, bei dem sie nicht mit dem Kopf am Tisch klebt, ist Sport - da gibt es nämlich keinen. Sie ist im Theater-, Musik- und Schwimmclub der Schule und besucht ab und zu die Zeichen AG. Renas Hobbys sind Schwimmen, Singen und Schauspiel. Sie spielt seit sie fünf Jahre alt ist Klavier und teilt mit ihrer älteren Schwester Marimo ihre Leidenschaft für Takarazuka. Aussehen Rena hat pinke Augen und halblange, dunkellila Haare, die sehr stark gelockt sind. Am liebsten trägt sie ihr Haar zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden aber sie probiert auch gerne mal andere Frisuren, so lange sie sie niedlich genug findet. Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind rosa und gelb. Sie liebt Rüschen, Spitzen, Glitzer und Blumenprints. Normalerweise trägt sie ein rosa Kleid mit Kirschblütenmuster und darüber eine hellblaue Jeansweste. Cure Dawn hat die Cure Farbe orange. Ihr Outfit ist komplett in orange, gelb und rot gehalten. Ihr Necklace wird bei der Verwandlung golden und sitzt an einem roten Halsband. Nach der Verwandlung werden ihre Augen rot. Ihr Haare werden orange und wachsen lang, wobei sich dabei die Locken verlieren. Sie hat einen geraden Pony und zwei vuluminöse Stränen an den Seiten. Wie als Rena trägt sie ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen, nur dass diese nicht am Kopf gebunden sind, sondern etwa auf mittlerer Länge von roten Schleifen zusammen gehalten werden. Auf dem Knoten der Schleifen ist je ein Stern, Dawn's Symbol. Dawn's Oberteil hate eine orange Farbe und ist schulter- und bauchterfrei. Die Ärmel haben ein dunkles Rot und zwei hellgelbe Schleifen. Am unteren Rand des Oberteils ist ein Streifen im gleichen rot wie die Ärmel. Ihr Rock ist faltig und geht ihr etwa bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Er ist ebenfalls orange. Der Bund und das Ende des Rockes haben das rot der Ärmel. Außerdem hat sie einen hellgelben Überwurf, der sich im Gegenteil zu Sapphires an ihr aus linken Seite öffnet. Hinten ist er etwas länger als der Rock. Dawn trägt rote overknee Strümpfe, sie knapp unter dem Rock enden. Ihre Steifel sind eng anliegend und orange, nur oben haben sie einen Streifen Hellgelb. Die Absätze und Sohlen sind ebenfalls gelb. Der linke Stiefel ist fast so Hoch wie die Strümpfe, der Andere endet kurz unterm Knie. Beziehungen Pretty Cure *Rudolph Rudolph ist Dawn's Partner. Die Beiden streiten gerne, haben sich aber eigendlich sehr lieb. Wenn Rena mal wieder von Rudolph genervt wird nennt sie ihn Ruru, was ihm garnicht gefällt. *Kamiwa Mizuki Rena ist schon seit langem mit Mizuki befreudet. Sie hat immer neue Spitznamen für Mizuki (wie für eigentlch jeden), u.A. Mizu, KamKam, und Miki. *Nishida Megumi Megumi ist ebenfalls eine Freundin von Rena. Megumi wird von Rena meißtens Nishi oder Meggi genannt * Mizuya Haruka Seit Haruka eine Cure ist, klebt Rena regelrecht an ihr und labert sie am am laufenden Band voll. (Spitzname: Haru-chan) Familie *Manaka Asuka Asuka ist Rena's Mutter und arbeitet als Schriftstellerin. Sie ist von Renas Vater, Toono Minoru geschieden und nahm nach der Scheidung ihren Mädchennamen (Manaka) wieder an. Rena und ihre Schwester Marimo wohnen bei ihr. *Toono Marimo Marimo ist Rena's drei Jahre ältere Schwester. Sie arbeitet seit sie 15 ist als Model und hat sich an einer angesehene Musktheaterschule eingeschrieben (und wartet noch auf eine Bestätigung). Sie hat eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer kleinen Schwester und ist irgendwo auch ihr Vorbild. *Toono Minoru Minoru ist Rena's Vater und Anwalt. Nach der Scheidung von Rena's Mutter hat er wieder geheiratet. Er hat mit seiner neuen Frau einen Sohn, Toono Makoto, welchen Rena im Gegenteil zu seiner Mutter sehr lieb hat. Cure Dawn Der Weg in eine goldene Zukunft, das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne! Cure Dawn! 金色の未来への道, 朝日の光! キュア ドーン! ''Kin'iro no Mirai e no Michi, Asahi no Hikari! Kyua Dōn!'' Cure Dawn ist die Cure der Zukunft. Ihre Kräfte beruhen auf Feuer und Licht der Sonne. Butterfly Dawn Die Butterfly-Form ist Cure Dawns Super-Form. In dieser ist sie um einiges Stärker als sonst. Als Waffe benutzt sie das Dawn Ribbon, mit welchem sie den Angriff Solar Flash ausführen kann. Attacken *Dawn Flame " Pretty Cure! Dawn Flame '' " * Solar Flash "''Brenne/Erstrahle, Licht der Abendsonne! Prretty Cure, Dawn Ribbon, Solar Flash!" Verwandlung Wie alle Anderen Mädchen in ihrem Team nutzt sie den Spruch: '' "Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure!" um sich in ihre Cureform zu verwandeln. Allerdings präsentiert sie ihn gerne als kleinen Showact, in dem sie beispielsweise Posen aus Anime wie ''Sailor Moon nachahmt. Etymologie "Rena" (玲奈) ist in dem Fall eine japanische Version des Namens "Lena", welcher selbst von "Helena" kommt und "die Sonnengleiche"/ "die Leuchtende" bedeutet. Die Kanji sind rein für den Klang zuständig, nicht für die Bedeutung. Der Nachname "Toono" (とうの) hat keine Bedeutung. Songs Duet Trivia *Ihre Frisur (als Cure) ähnelt ein wenig der von Cure March aus Smile PreCure. *Rena ist Linkshänderin, hat sich aber antrainiert, auch mit rechts zu schreiben. *Sie ist, genauso wie ihre Schwester, ein großer Fan der Takarazuka Revue Company. Gallery Cure Dawn.png|Cure Dawn Rena.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Charactere Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Orange Cure Kategorie:Charaktere